A Goddess's Sorrow
by CosmicFlare
Summary: What if Lord Voldermort's evil had a history and a reason behind it? What if he was being controlled because of his anger and sorrow? What if he didn't start out corrupted and had a loving wife and daughter? Read inside for full summary...
1. The Begining of One's Sorrow

**SUMMERY:**

**What if Lord Voldermort's evil had a history and a reason behind it? What if he was being controlled because of his anger and sorrow? What if he didn't start out corrupted and had a loving wife and daughter? What if the night Tom Riddle became Voldermot,his wife was killed and his only child kidnapped?**

****

****

****

** This is my first time writing a fic on so PLEASE don't be too harsh! Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters in either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter; both belong to their respective owners. Which means, I unfortunately don't own Draco Malfoy ::runs in a corner and cries::  
  
A Goddess's Sorrow  
By: CosmicFlare  
CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING OF ONE'S SORROW  
  
A child created form the fiery passionate love of two opposites was born in the minutes between the night and dawn on Friday, the 13th of October.  
  
She had cat-shaped midnight bleu eyes with silver specs that looked like shining stars. Hair that looked like the vast blackness of space with natural silver, lavender. And gold highlights in it. From that moment both knew that she would be so beautiful that the Gods would be jealous. She was known as Artemis Selena Serenity Usagi Diana Athena Lilly Riddle.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 7 Years Later ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
True to their predictions, she was beautiful. Her hair was in two pigtail/farm girl-like braids down to her midback with flowers woven into her hair. She was playing tag with her father in a field of flowers while her mother was laughing and shaking her head slightly. Her father stopped to lie down under a sakura tree. And Artemis laid her head on her father's stomach. Her mother walked over and laid her head on Artemis's stomach. They rested there staring at the clouds. The family was in their own world of love and peace. But unfortunately, wouldn't last long.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$3 Years Later$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Tom Riddle walked into his house after work, surprised to hear no sounds coming from his usually active home. He walked through the house looking for his wife and daughter, each room he went through, his worry increased.  
  
When he walked into his precious daughter's room, what he saw pained and angered him beyond comprehension. His wife was next to his daughter's bed laying there, dead. His daughter was missing and, he guessed, probably dead too. He found a note, but all it said was:  
**

**The King of Slytherin and Darkness,  
The Queen of Griffendor and Light.  
****Unite and share heart, body, and soul.  
From this strange union and love, comes a child.  
The most powerful of all.  
When the time comes, she must give her life to fighting for what is right.  
Her toughest battle will be when she has to choose,  
Between the Darkness and the Light.  
When she is challenged and betrayed, may her true self be revealed,  
The fate of the universe lies in her hands.  
And the bands binding her power broken,  
Beware of Abyss A.K.A. Dark Cosmos's wrath, it is fatal.  
Her powers will be awoken by the provoking.  
  
Her majesty, Selenity, knew of  
this prophesy and its consequences.  
Due to this, some sacrifices had to  
be made. As you can see.  
  
Tom screamed, his scream filled with anguish, sorrow, anger, and pain. That night Tom Riddle died a tragic death and Voldermort was "born".  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&SAILOR MOON DEMINSION&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Serena stared emotionlessly around her at the vast nothingness, she had just won the battle against Chaos. Yet he wasn't dead, he was just trapped in the far reached of space. She knew he would come out sooner or later, hopefully later. In the struggle of the battle, all life was destroyed. Her friends. Her precious friends, were dead because of her. Even the starlights and Princess Fireball (is that right?? Don't know) Endymon, Precious Endymon, he died because he gave his life for HER, therefore he was killed. They were all killed right in front of her because she loved them, they were killed. ' I'll never love again.' She thought venomously ' No one will come close to my heart EVER again.' She promised herself.  
  
She suddenly collapsed in pain and looked around her helplessly. 'I failed you mother.' She thought 'You, my friends, Endymon, Rini, Chibi Chibi, my family, naru, the people who looked up to me, and the people who I was supposed to protect. EVERYONE!!!' "Somebody, let me die." She cried with untold anger in her voice.  
  
"Not yet my child." A voice she could identify as her mother's.  
  
"Curse you!" she hollered. Suddenly her Sailor Senshi Uniform changed.  
  
Her bodice, gloves, and boots all turned a death black color. Her Silver hair went back to its original color, pitch black with silver, lavender, and gold highlights in it. Except this time with the respectful colors of the Senshi in it along with a streak of silvery-blonde. Her eyes were cat shaped with midnight bleu, almost black, eyes; with what looked like silver stars in her eyes. Her bodice changed even more as to show quite a bit of cleavage. She had straps holding it up, that crisscrossed in the back. Her skirt was a see-through icy, silvery bleu color that you could soo the bottom half of the bodice through (A/N: pervs) the back of the bodice started at her lower back (A/N: not counting the straps). Icy pink lip-gloss adorned her lips and a light icy, silvery bleu eye shadow upon he eyelids. Her boots went up to mid-thigh and were leather. She had a crisscrossed black chocker on her neck. Where it crossed in the front was a silver bleu crystal but it wasn't the silver Imperial crystal, it was the star crystal. On her middle fingers, over her gloves that ended at her wrists, was one tiny golden ring. One had rare pink Diamonds in it going all the way around and the other one had silver bleu Diamonds in it, going all the way around. They each were very important and sacred. Also, on the rims of her gloves were little diamonds, and she had thin silver, pink, gold, green, red, bleu, orange, teal, violet, maroon, and yellow crystal bracelets going up to her elbows on both arms. She had hoop earrings that had stars embodied in them. Her hair was still in the same style as it was when she was Cosmos (A/N: Finally, it's over! I'm done describing what she looks like! YAY!)  
  
"There is nothing left for me here so I'll go back to my REAL home." Sailor Abyss A.K.A. Dark Cosmos whispered to herself grievingly before her heart cast an ocean of ice out of it. She conjured up a time portal and transported herself home. Leaving behind the dimension that she called home for the past six years of her life and she would never return.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Corny poem type thingie, I know. PLEASE review! If I don't get enough reviews I will probably stop this fic. Oh, and be honst at what you think about it! THANX!**


	2. Returning Home

**

* * *

Hey this is my second chapter, and I just wanted to say thanx to ****_GemJewel _for being the first official person to review and to ****_blizzardgrl_ for being the one who urged me ::coughcough:: to update** **, this chapter is dedicated to both of you! **

**Dialogue:**

** . . .> - Telepathy**

"**. . ." – Speaking**

'**. . .' - Thoughts

* * *

**

**A Goddess's Sorrow**

**By: BlackRose1369**

**CHAPTER 2: Returning home

* * *

**

**Serenity looked around herself with an ironic look upon her face. "Hasn't changed much." She spoke softly "What do you think of it Majestic?" Serenity questioned her companion, speaking louder than before**

**You lived here your highness? questioned the black and gold tiger and amber eyed Majestic telepathically.**

**"You could put it that way I guess."**

**What's this place called? **

**"Hogwarts, Majestic. This is Hogwarts."**

**It is an ok size for a castle, but the Moon Kingdom was much larger and more beautiful. If I may say so your highness. **

**Serenity laughed softly. "Yes, you may say so Majestic"**

**Sighing, Serenity walked up to the steps to the entrance of Hogwarts. When Serenity walked up to the doors, they opened swiftly.**

**When she walked into the school, she felt the emotions of the four spirits that created the school. The first one to greet her was Gryffindor; Godric greeted his descendant with warmth and happiness. The second was Salazar Slytherin; Salazar greeted her with pride and love. The third was Rowena Ravenclaw; Rowena looked at her with eyes filled with intelligence and an overwhelming sense of calm. The final one to greet her was Hilde (don't know her name, if you know it PLEASE TELL ME!) Huggelpuff; Hilde smiled at Serenity with a look that projected happiness and innocence. **

**Smiling slightly, Serenity went into the main hall and seemingly became one with the shadows. Slowly she walked up to the head table and waited for Albus to announce her to the school**

**DUMBLEDOR'S POV**

**Dumbledor looked around knowing that Serenity was in the room, but not knowing exactly where she was.**

**'So much of her mother and father reside inside her. I cannot wait until the teachers find out WHO the new student is --- o0o0o0o! A lemon drop!' With that last thought, he untangled a lemon drop from his long beard.**

**Happy that he found the lemon drop, he stood up to announce Serenity.**

**"Once again I welcome you all to another year a Hogwarts and pray that not much is broken this year, preferably school rules.**

**Now, on to other business, this year we are having a student joining us and they will be in the 6th year.**

**When you hear their name PLEASE don not judge them immediately, thank you. Now, Artemis Selena Serenity Usagi Diana Athena Lilly Tsuki Riddle, please come and sit on the stool to be sorted."**

**Whispers were flying around everywhere**

"**Did he just say RIDDLE?!"**

"**Yeah, he did!"**

"**Then that means she's the daughter of—"**

**Serenity smirked at the reaction of "BEFORE I'M SORTED!!" yelled Serenity. "I want to say two things to you all: 1) Yes Voldermort, formally known a Tom Riddle, is my father; 2) NO I am not in league with him, not have I heard or seen him in about 8 years and 3) I am NOT here to 'do off' young Mr. Harry Potter! Now, let my sorting begin."**

**With that, Serenity sat down on the stool and Dumbledor himself placed the sorting hat upon her head.**

**'Ahhhh, finally, the hime of Gryffindor and Slytherin. You have returned home, but under grave circumstances. Now, back to the task at hand, where to put you. Not Hufflepuff: too innocent; No, not Ravenclaw, You do not have the patience for it. Now, Gryffindor or Slytherin, hmmmmmmmmmmmm. You are quite the puzzle my dear hime. You obviously have the qualities of both of the houses for obvious reasons.**

**If you came to me when you were the usual age,11, it would be easier to put you in Gryffindor, but because of what has happened to you in these past few years, I'll have to put you into.................SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!**

**Snape stood up swiftly. "NO! There HAS TO BE something wrong! She is NOT supposed to be in my house! Put her back under that damn hat, NOW!" Serenity looked over at the panting potions teacher with a secretive, yet seductive, smile and blew him a kiss. At this, Snape's face paled greatly and looked as if he wanted to either throw up or die. Serenity's guess was the latter, die.**

**With all of the grace of the queen she was to become, she took off the hat while standing up, placed the hat upon the stool and gracefully walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to a blonde haired boy that kept on looking at her. Serenity noticed this, along with the glares she was getting from a certain trio of Gryffindors, and smirked. 'Oh hell, this year's going to be interesting. Maybe I can finially forget the past. . . '

* * *

**


	3. so0o0o sorry! plz forgive me!

Oh. My. God! I am SO sorry about not updating this fic in so0o0o long! I think that somewhere between my computer exploding (yes it did explode on me….damn piece of junk…) and my summer trip to Australia, I totally lost track of this story! Right now though, I'm drawing a blank on this story and would REALLY appreciate it if you sent me any and all suggestions! ANY thoughts and ideas are welcome!

BTW…..in this fic, she'll seem cold sometimes and flirtatious at other times. The reason for this is because I read some fic once and it had a theory/explanation for veela and I'm using it. It was that veela and sirens are what's left of commoner Lunarians throught years of diluted blood, cross-breeding and evolution that happened over a few thousand years. So by using that theory, it basically makes Serenity/Usa of the original and "pure" un-evolved blood, making her one of the "original" veelas/sirens…..so0o0o yeah…

**Samisweet** Thanks for being my first "official" reviewer! Also, this is in Harry's time just so you know

**Liza ** I actually don't totally know what I'm going to do for couples with this fic so far, but I do know that I'll try to keep them as in character as I can (psh already messed on that!). but if I do end up going somewhere else with this fic, I'll try my best to make a Draco/Usa fic if enough people want one…

**Blizzardgrl **LMFAO. I don't mind the pushy-ness (is that even a word? Oh well…). It's actually what got me off my lazy ass to try and write this again. Sometimes all I really need is someone jumping down my throat (I never really understood that saying….) to get me moving, so thanks for "forcing" me to update even though my brain is totally fried.

**Henio41 & Mayla **Thank you both for telling me that the fourth founder of Hogwarts is Helga Hugglepuff, I REALLY didn't want to go searching through my books….so thx.

**Frying Pan of DOOM ** LOL. I love sweet Usa too so there's no way that I'm gunna make her all evil and stuff. But she is gunna be quite frosty towards people she doesn't know, seeing as she DID just lose her whole life (sorta…) and it would seem……cruel and well…evil…..not to go though a character change after such a huge and horrible thing happening to her. BTW, if I get enough people who want a siirus/Usa fic, then I'll try and do the best I can to make one

**Choas Princess **Thanks for saying that my story seems original to you! I like keeping things as original as possible most of the time.

**WaterAngel1 **Oops….sorry about the whole spelling blue "B-L-E-U" thing. It's the French way how to spell it and not to mention how we spell my dog's name so I guess that I'm so used to it that I don't even really pay attention to it…..sorry if it bothered you.

**And to everyone else…….thanx for the reviews….**

_Angel313_

_Flame Ivy Moon_

_Strawberry Moon Bunny_

_Tsuki no Tenshi_

_Silver Tsukino_

_Confusingsoul_

_Raining Blood Red Moon_

_Koldy_

_Lucilia-chan_

_Sylverkaze_

_Dark Disaster_

_Silver Moonlight-81_

_Dark Mistress Serenity_


End file.
